Lodestar
Lodestar is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a floating metal head which levitates between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows as shown in Video Games. He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Lodestar has spikes on his head and new head shape. Also he has lines beneath his mouth and his mouth now moves when he talks. Also the white glow around his head, is now green. The yellow from his feet go up to his thighs. Lodestar.png|Lodestar in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Lodestar Rex.png|Lodestar in Heroes United Powers and Abilities Lodestar has the ability to increase his magnetic powers, overload electric circuits and attract metal. Lodestar can magnetize any metal object and can emit magnetic pulses. Lodestar can use magnetic waves as attacks and can create electromagnetic force fields around himself similar to Gwen's mana shields. Lodestar can regenerate if destroyed. Lodestar has the power to levitate. Alien Force *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Lodestar was unlocked and transformed off-screen. *In Simple, Lodestar made his first on-screen debut when he defeated some battlers. *In Busy Box, Lodestar ripped open the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Lodestar appeared to fight a red Techadon. *In Vendetta, Lodestar battled Ragnarok. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Lodestar was used by the Bioids. Ultimate Alien *Lodestar returned to Ultimate Alien in Duped. He defeated Urian in his armor. *In Video Games, Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Lodestar defeated Aggregor's robots and was destroyed by Aggregor's ship exploding, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Lodestar violented attacked some Forever Knights. *In Girl Trouble, Lodestar battled some Computrons. *In The Purge, Lodestar appeared to fight a Dragon Robot. *In Heroes United, Lodestar was used to fight Rex. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Lodestar was used by Ben to battle Aggregor, but failed. He was later seen confronting Albedo. Omniverse *Lodestar returns in the series premiere of Ben 10: Omniverse,'' The More Things Change: Part 1, He defeats Zombozo from trying to steal a brain from the brain bank. Appearances Alien Force *War of the Worlds: Part 2'' (Appeared as a hologram; used off-screen) *''Simple'' (first physical appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Busy Box'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Bioids) Ultimate Alien *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Purge'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream) Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' Lodestar_in_the_rise_of_hex.jpg|Lodestar in The Rise of Hex 'Video Games' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Lodestar's name comes from Lodestone, a highly magnetic rock. *Lodestar is the first alien used by 16-year old Ben in Omniverse. *Lodestar appears to have a mouth but, with the exception of errors, it never opens. In Omniverse, though, his mouth now moves when he talks and his chin and head have slightly changed in shape and overall appearance. *Lodestar's species was revealed in Vendetta by Ragnarok. *He is the main alien on the video game Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. *In the code nano section on the FusionFall website, a picture of Lodestar's head can be seen, hinting that he will become a code nano. See Also *Lodestar Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Magnetic Aliens Category:Male Aliens